Fan Fiction Character Responses
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: This is your normal story where the characters respond to how they feel about certain Pairings and story plots. All Pairings, and I will take requests. It doesn't have to be a popular pairing it might even be a pair in a picture it just has to be DC/MK characters. Most of them aren't extremely long.
1. Author's Note and More

So This is just the normal story where you see a certain character's view's on a type of Fan fiction or Pairing. I will take requests as long as their something I haven't done before unless I feel that I must upload a second part to a certain Pairing response for a certain character.

Just because I mention a Pairing doesn't mean I dislike it, and example the first Pairing will be Shinichi's view on KaiShin which is personally one of my favorite parings, don't take any of these posts as my personal opinion its only how i think the character would feel about the situation mentioned.

Also I am going to only put the DISCLAIMER once on this main page.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Detective Conan of Magic Kaito characters mentioned in this Fan Fiction.

Okay since I was told to put something short here so it wouldn't be just an others note, here is a small response from Gin on GinCon

Dear Fucking Fan Fiction writers

You disgusting perverted people, he's a child so no fucking way I will literally kill you if I ever see this again so stop it you sicko's.

-Gin


	2. Shinichi on KaiShin

Conan/Shinichi's view on Kaishin/Kaicon fan fiction's

Dear Fan Fiction writers

I am not, and I repeat, not gay. How could anyone think that? Not to mention I'm a detective and he's a thief it would never happen, not to mention I don't like magicians and their magic; it's all just lies and misdirection used to trick their audience. I would never in my life no matter how charming he is date that thing.

By the way I'm in the body of a child why would Kid even... No... He would never touch me as a 7 year old even if we did have those feeling which we don't, it just wouldn't happen. Neither one of us has ever or will ever actually think about having sex with the other. No, just no I like Ran and always will so just stop pairing me with Kaito Kid.

Sincerely Conan Edogawa/Kudo Shinichi


	3. Ayumi on ConanRan

Ayumi on Conan/Ran

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

That's not right Ran-chan is too old for Conan, Conan's a little kid and Ran-chan is way too old to date him. Conan clearly loves Ran-chan, but he's too young and it's wrong for her to keep letting him like her. I like Conan and he should date someone more his age if he plans on dating anyone so Ran-chan should just let him down easy instead of letting him like her; Conan's not old enough to date Ran-chan.

Sincerely Ayumi Yoshida


	4. Shinichi on Evil Shinichi Stories

Conan/Shinichi on Evil Shinichi Stories

Dear Fan Fiction Writer

This is the stupidest thing I ever read, me as a member of the BO, Never; I would rather die than be forced to be one of them. It would never happen; I'm a detective not an assassin or murderer and I would never kill someone. There is nothing in this world that could make me join up with Gin and Vermouth, It would NEVER EVER HAPPEN.

Sincerely Conan Edogawa/Kudo Shinichi


	5. Heiji on HeiShinHeiCon

**So I wanted to put a note at the beginning of this one, this one I wasn't so sure about personality wise but I think it's pretty good. Also any errors in grammar were done on purpose because that's how I heard it in Heiji's voice in my head.**

* * *

Heiji on HeiShin/HeiCon

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Dude, Kudo and me aren't like that, so all you crazy writers stop it. Making him his teenage form does not solve the problem either so just stop, me and Kudo do not like each other we are as straight as straight gets so stop pairing us together, not to mention Kudo is in Love with Ran so that definitely means that we will never be together. Not to mention I'm not a pedophile please remember that even thought Kudo is actually 17 he's still only a 7 year old child when he's Conan which is a crime, so me and Kudo as Conan ain't gonna happen either, if it did that would just be nasty; So stop it. We are best friends and nothing more, he's closer to being like my brother then my boyfriend so please stop having us KISS its ocword and will definitely never happen.

Sincerely Hattori Heiji


	6. Hakuba on HakubaConan

Hakuba on Hakuba/Conan

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

This is disgusting, he's 7; Seriously he may be a genius who acts like he's the same age as me but he's still a child why do all of you sick fangirls/guys want to turn me in to a gay pedophile. Stop it already, Conan-kun doesn't like me and I definitely don't like him that way. We are just co-worker and that's all, damn were not even really friends so stop pairing me with the 7 seven year old male detective already I am getting tired of it.

Sincerely Hakuba Saguru


	7. Ran on KaiShin

Ran on KaiShin

Ewe... Just don't do this please it so nasty, he's my best friend I don't want to read about him and some other guy doing it, with me watch from my hiding space, I care deeply about him and if he chose this I wouldn't watch him and Kid doing it, but I know he wouldn't choose to date Kaito Kid because he's straight, I'm sure of this after knowing him my entire life. So please stop pairing Shinichi and Kaito kid up it is so nasty, and Shinichi is mine so of course he wouldn't choose Kid.

Sincerely Mouri Ran


	8. Ai on re-joining the BO

Ai on re-joining the BO

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Never, ever would this happen are you all idiots, I would be dead the second anyone of them spotted me, this thought makes me sick. Let alone I can't even go anywhere near them without being scared for my life, this idea is ludicrous I would never join back up with them, even if it was my very last option I would rather die. Not to mention I wouldn't betray all the people that have become dear to me especially Kudo who trusts me with his life, I just wouldn't. I hate the BO with a passion and it just wouldn't happen, truthfully I am scared of this idea; but I swear on my life I will never be their Sherry ever again.

Sincerly Haibara Ai


	9. Kaito on KaiShin

**Just got to say it once again, God I love KaiShin their so cute but I feel it's almost like they're both narcissists because the look so alike anyone else wonder about this.**

* * *

Kaito Kid(Kuroba) on KaiShin/KaiCon

I would never do those things to Tantei-kun and when in the world did I ever refer to him as MY Tantei-kun, he's definitely not mine. I have no romantic interest in Tantei-kun at all and I don't plan on ever having one; Ever. I am a thief and he is a detective who wants to catch me and throw my in Jail which in my opinion isn't romantic at all, also I'm pretty sure were both straight. Not to mention I like Aoko and I've liked her for a very long time, and I'm pretty sure that Tantei-kun has his Ran-neechan; we have people we love already with us so don't pair me with him or him with me. Also just because I know Tantei-kun is Kudo Shinichi doesn't mean I've got the hots for his 17 year old form either so before I have to use my magic on you please stop, If you don't stop I warn you that you should be prepared to be glitter bombed, because I will make you stop.

Sincerely Kaito Kid

* * *

**So this will be the last one for the night I will probably upload more tomorrow but I need to do my chemistry homework now so I'll add more tomorrow because I am enjoying updating these there nice and short, and easy to type out. So thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Vermouth on KaiShin

**I have a ton more to upload tonight and I'll post them as I type them, there's like 11 more I can upload that i wrote in class. I noticed that a lot of them have to do with Conan/Shinichi, Everyone seems to be in a pair with him so it's extremely easy to write for, I need more idea's sadly I am running out of ideas already after writing more all morning today. Please leave me ideas for new ones.**

* * *

Vermouth on KaiShin

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

My little Silver bullet-kun would be so much cuter if he was in a relationship with Kaito kid especially if he acted the way all of you wrote in your stories, Him being so helpless and innocent would be a little strange but it would be so funny. I don't think I would be able to tease him about the usual stuff but I'm sure there would be plenty of new topics that would get to him; I can already see the face he would make. Ahhhh, I would love to tease him about being in love with Kaito Kid. That would be a glorious day to see my little silverbullet-kuns face light up like a firework, so funny. I love all of your ideas so you should continue, if you keep writing I will gladly keep reading. :)

Love Vermouth


	11. Kazuha on HeiCon

Kazuha on HeiCon

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

I think Conan is as cute as everyone else does, but I still don't get why people keep pairing him with Heiji. Heiji's like 17 and Conan is what 7, its disgusting to pair them up together, I'm also pretty sure that Heiji is straight and that he has a girl he likes (cough). Conan's not even old enough to be in love yet let alone know whether he's gay or not and to know that he's in love with Heiji. This pair is nasty and I am sure that Heiji's not in to dating 7 year olds.

Sincerely Kazuha Toyama

* * *

**I forgot to mention in the first update that because I ran out of ideas in the middle of class that the pair are also based on picture's and pairs from different stories then the ones on .**


	12. Shinichi on always being the Uke

Conan/Shinichi on always being made in to the Uke

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

First of all jus to point it out if you haven't noticed I'm a guy that likes girls, so the situation known as sex with a guy wouldn't happen. But even if it did ever happen; which it wouldn't. I definitely would not be the one on the bottom, really whatever made anyone ever think that me of all people would be the one to take the job of being the submissive Uke. I mean I'm not gay anyways, but no matter who I'm paired with whether it be Kid, Heiji, Gin or even Hakuba I am always made out to be the Uke, and I don't get why I'm always made the bottom because I've never been the submissive type so why does everyone think that way. I like women not men but even if I did like men I would never be the girly bottom you all make me out to be, so please be responsible and stop writing me in to your perverted stories, and if you do don't make me the BOTTOM.

Sincerely Conan Edogawa/ Kudo Shinichi


	13. Shinichi on GinShinGinCon

Conan/Shinichi on GinShin/GinCon

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

The thought of this is disturbing and disgusting and I would never even if we were the last living mammals on earth date Gin. Why am I always the Uke too, I mean I don't agree with being paired with guys either but I'm never even the man in the relationship, Noooo... you guys always have me be in the women's position which makes it even worse. Not to Mention Gin has tried to kill me many times, so why would I want to date him. Also last time that I checked I'm pretty sure I was straight, and I so do not find Gin sexy in any which way, not to mention I'm pretty sure I still am in love with Ran. I do not find someone who poisoned me sexy so stop trying to make him do me in your stories; we don't like each other and never will.

Sincerely Conan Edogawa/Kudo Shinichi


	14. Eisuke on EiShinEiCon

Eisuke on EiShin/EiCon

I love Ran not Conan, I would never think about Conan that way, even thought I know he's really Kudo Shinichi to me he's still just 7 year old Conan Edogawa, which wouldn't happen even if we weren't both boys; It would just be so wrong. Ewe... Your obsession with pairing me with a 7 year old is disturbing please just stop it. I mean me and Conan aren't even friends, we don't really even get along at all so stop making us in to lovers in your twisted minds.

Sincerely Eisuke Hondo


	15. Vermouth on HeiShin

Vermouth on HeiShin

No, just no; I can't stand this Heiji Hattori so this is not aloud. If I do not like his boyfriend then the person will not be my silverbullet-kuns boyfriend, it's that simple. I am really happy at this moment in time that Shinichi isn't gay because if he ever decided to date Heiji Hattori then it would leave me no other choice then to kill the detective from Osaka. The second I found out of their relationship it would be instant I would head right over to where ever the annoying boy is and kill him, I mean I like teasing silverbullet-kun about his relationships but if he was in a relationship with that stupid Heiji it would no longer be fun because I hate that annoying detective. It's as simple as if I don't like the person he's dating then they don't get to be in a relationship even if I have to take drastic measures. If I see this again trust me that I will get the person who writes it and no one will ever know who did it, EVER.

Love Vermouth


	16. Ai on AyumiConan

**Okay so here's today's first chapter I know I haven't updated for a few days and sorry something's happened, well this one is a request from **_**Agent Glitch**_** and I hope that everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

Ai's thoughts on AyumiConan

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

I am almost 100% sure this would never happen, you must remember that Conan is 17 not really 7 well Ayumi is really only a child still. I'm pretty sure that the idiot is to in love with Ran to like Ayumi or anyone else, and I don't think he would like someone that's like half his really age. Let's say that he decided to date me, well that would make sense because we're both in the same predicament of being 17 well being in the body of a child. But Ayumi is not in the same situation as us so I don't see any reason as to why Conan would end up liking her, even if he did like her he would just be putting her life in danger like he does Ran's every day. I think the only person he can actually be with is someone already involved in our situation with the BO.

Sincerely Ai Haibara


	17. Ran on ShinichiShiho

**Okay so this one is a request, ****_Gazillionaire_ requested ShinichiShiho so I don't know whether they want it on ConanAi or actually ShinichiShiho so I am going to do both in the next two posts. First will be ShinichiShiho and I'm going to make it take place after the fight with the BO is over when Shinichi and Shiho are back in their normal bodies and Ran knows about everything, sorry if this isn't what the requester was looking for exactly but I couldn't figure out exactly what ****_Gazillionaire_ **wanted. Please enjoy

* * *

Ran on ShinichiShiho

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

I feel betrayed by Shinichi, I wanted him to be happy but honestly it hurts. We were supposed to be together, I waited for him the entire time only to be told in the end that he had found someone else, someone who understood him better than me, and then he told me that it was a girl named Shiho who ended up really being Ai-chan. He told me that living together with me the entire time and watching me cry about him had broken his ability to love me, he said that he was actually scared to be in a relationship with me in case he fell into a bad situation again, he said he couldn't see me as a lover anymore but only as an older sister type figure and a friend. I couldn't accept that really, I loved Shinichi with all my heart and was planning on always waiting for him. I planned on waiting for all eternity because it made me so much happier when I finally got to see him. Then I saw him shift from Shinichi to Conan and I felt a small ping in my heart, it wasn't pain no not at all actually I was happy because at least then we would be able to be together and I knew I wouldn't cry about him anymore. So after that the fight with what he told me was called the BO was over and then quite a while after that he said Ai created a cure for them both and he was going to be the first one to use it just in case it didn't work. I begged him to stay as he was because I was scared he wouldn't make it, but I could tell very quickly that what I had asked for had hurt him, I had asked him to stay as something he didn't want to be. After that our relationship changed and a few weeks went by before he came back to see me, he returned with Shiho. Shiho was behind him and when Shinichi said that he couldn't be with me and that he had fallen in love with her I broke writeright their in front of him. I don't blame Shinichi; no not at all, the person who I hate is Shiho, because I waited but he chose her instead of me. They both betrayed my trust and I will always try to get him back because Shinichi is mine.

Sincerely Ran Mouri

* * *

**Okay so this one was rather long and depressing, I gave Ran a more hurt air in this one, I made her emotions that don't show very often come out because I believe she would feel extremely hurt and angry but not at Shinichi but at Shiho the person who took her Shinichi away.**


	18. Ran on AiConan

**Just like I said last time here is the second half of ****_Gazillionaire_ **request, It is like I said before Ran on AiConan, not on ShinichiAi, so in this one think about it as her talking about a relationship between 7 year olds Conan and Ai, this is normal timeline unlike the last one. It probably won't be anywhere near as long as the last one.

* * *

Ran on AiConan

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

When I see their relationship I feel like they're not the age that they are because it seems to actually be love, not just to 7 year olds in puppy love. With how strong their love and trust is I feel a little sad for myself, I mean I don't even have a boyfriends and the only person I loved for the longest time told me his feelings had changed. I am happy for Ai because from what I can see she must have a lot of secrets and I'm pretty sure that Conan is the only one who actually knows what those secrets are, but at the same time I think she knows all of Conan's secrets too, which I'm sure he had many of. Ai only blushes when she's with him, she only smiles when she's with him, and really Conan doesn't really smile much unless he's with her. It's almost like they need each other to survival, I feel stupid thinking about this because I mean their only 7 but they don't act like it, I think they're both kind of cute about it and hope they'll be happy because they clearly belong together.

Sincerely Ran Mouri

* * *

**So I had her understand that they were 7 but still think that their love was true, I think with the way they would act it would look like true love between two 17 year olds not love between two 7 year olds. I think because Ran doesn't know that he's Shinichi she would encourage their relationship. SO I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I still need more requests. **


	19. Heiji on KazuhaHeiji

**So this is another request from **_**Agent Glitch**_**, this is her second request that I have done and I hope she enjoys it.**

* * *

Heiji on M rated KazuhaHeiji

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

No, don't make me be so mushy and nice, she's just my follower I don't...Uh...love...er... or...anythin. We don't have that kind of relationship... I mean... uh we don't have the ones that you guys put us in to. I would never have...have...ex...with Kazuha... it's not aloud... fine I like her but still no... You're not allowed to put us together... we will have our relationship go our way so stop buttin' in. Neither one of us are ready to say that yet...so...so...Just stop making me kiss her... I don't want to... fine I do want to kiss her but that's none of your business so but out and let us do our thing... Don't write Fan Fictions about us anymore.

-Heiji Hattori

* * *

**This was how I thought Heiji would react after reading a M rated fan fiction about him and Kazuha and I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know it's rather short but I couldn't think of anything else to say and thought it would be a good place to end it. **


	20. Ai on RanShinCon

**So just another update, I am still looking for responses and I'm going to say it now that I can't do any posts with Sera in it yet because I haven't seen her enough were I am in the anime, so sorry I ain't up to date, but when I do see her enough I'll be sure to post some.**

* * *

Ai on Conan/ShinichiRan

Dear Fan Fiction writers

I get that Conan loves Ran but if I were him I would have already given up on Ran. He's even told me multiple times, that him keeping her waiting is a selfish and cruel thing for him to do and that he is hurting her every day. He watches he cry, he sees her pain and yet there is really nothing he can actually do about it; it's sad really. He's so strong and he fights everyday to keep his love for Ran, but it is really out of his control whether he will be able to return to her and he knows it. He lies to everyone everyday just so that the people around him will be safe and able to live their lives, but he wishes for nothing but to tell them all the truth because Conan hates lying out of all things. He has almost told her the truth so many times which I scolded him for because it could not only get us killed but her also which is something none of us want. He hates to lie but he knows it is either that or else she will more than likely die, and if he has to choose between her happiness and her life he would choose her life, even if it is the choice that will hurt them both the most. If he must choose between suffering and her dying he would not put her life in danger, even if it was the only choice he would leave her if he had to just so that she could live. To Conan Ran is and probably always will be the most important thing, even more important than his own life which isn't a good thing, I am worried that one day she may end up being the death of him which is something I don't want because I don't want to lose Conan. It's sad because I don't want Conan to die but even I know that as long as he continues to want his old life back and as long as he continues to fight against the BO there will be a chance he could. I don't want to see Conan hurt because he loves someone else, but as long as he wants to go back to before he will have to continue to lie, which in turn will cause more pain for him. If only he could love someone else that was already involved then they could leave together but as long as he wants Ran's life to remain the same then he will always have to suffer, I wish he didn't have to suffer but he will; As long as he loves Ran the problems will never end.

Sincerely Ai Haibara

* * *

**Okay so I did this from more of a caring side of Ai, like she wanted Conan to leave Ran and his love for her behind so that they could leave and start a new life together somewhere far away from anything to do with the black org. I don't know if everyone liked but I hope so also it's a longer one than most.**

**Last I want to know which are better multiple posts when I have a few done or 1 post a day when I can get one written out. **

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this one. **


	21. Conan on ConanAyumi

Conan on Ayumi Conan

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Seriously, your joking right she's like only 7 years old and although I may look like I'm only 7 I assure you that I am definitely not. Okay I like Ran and will admit it, and I do understand why you would all pair me and Haibara together since were the same age and in the same situation, but pairing me with Ayumi of all people really. Honestly I may be dense sometimes when it comes to love but I do get that she likes me but it's not going to happen I wouldn't date her even if I could because I'm too old and I don't like her that way. But even if I could I would because it would be putting her in a ton of danger, not to mention she doesn't really know who I truly am even, she knows my facade as Conan and nothing else. So I would really like you to stop pairing me with her if that is okay.

Sincerely Edogawa Conan/Shinichi Kudo

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed reading the 2 new posts and i might get a few done tomorrow because i have a 2 hour drive to a university convention with my class and a 2 hour drive back. Which is going to be awesome because I get car sick. Well I hope you enjoyed and please give me more requests. **


	22. Kaito on KaiShinHei

**Ok so I haven't posted for a few days, sorry I had to prepare for my Chemistry exam and I didn't have any motive. I have lots written I just have to get them typed out which for me I have learned is the hard part. But anyways please enjoy this and if you like please drop a review.**

* * *

Kaito Kuroba on KaiShinHei

Dear Fan Fiction writers

Once again I am going to stress the point that I am definitely not gay, but even if I was I wouldn't share Shinichi with that stupid Osaka detective. I don't share well with others to begin with, let alone your all making me share the person you think I'm in love with, No just no; it would be like me sharing Aoko well were in a relationship with Saguru which would never happen, EVER. Now to make it worse you're making me share him with the most annoying person I have ever met, okay I didn't like being paired with Shinichi but I could get over it, but that wasn't enough for all of you instead you had to make me share him with Heiji Hattori of all the people you could choose. This is already an unrealistic idea, it's just stupid, and so no just no this is not aloud. If I see any of you continue with this be prepared for a new hair color; Daily.

Sincerely Kaito Kuroba

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed, please review and thanks for reading. **


	23. Vermouth on GinVermouth

**Okay this is a request from **_**enigma3120**_**, I thank **_**enigma3120**_** for the request and also because of enigma's request I made another part to it that will be up right after, it's like the other half to this one so anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Vermouth on GinVermouth

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

This is disgusting, I mean you really want to pair me up with that disgusting man, I mean really someone as amazing as me. He's a firkin trigger happy freak, and I am definitely not in to that. I may not be the most caring person but I'm not heartless enough for that _thing _to be able to fall in love with me. Not to mention I may not be in a relationship at the moment but I'm definitely not desperate enough to date him. I doubt that the idiot even has enough of a heart to be able to fall in love, since all he does constantly is kill people, shit even I remember the names of the people that I kill. So from now on if you guys don't want to get hurt by me then don't pair me with that monster, trust me I could make you life a living hell very quickly.

Love Vermouth


	24. Gin on GinVermouth

**So this is rather short and I got the idea for it from the request I got for a different fan fiction, I hope if you are reading it that you enjoy it. **

* * *

Gin and GinVermouth

Dear Fucking Fan Fiction Writers

If I see this again, I can promise you that I will kill you very slowly, and in a very painful and excruciating way, so I dare you to do it again. I don't and would never like that stupid witch so either stop writing me with her or prepare to die.

-Gin


	25. Vermouth on VermouthShinichi

**Okay this was a request made by **_**Vermouthx3**_**, I had been thinking about writing this for a little bit before so when she requested it I was like yes now that I know someone will like it I will make it so here it is and I hope she enjoys.**

* * *

Vermouth on VermouthShinichi

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Okay, this doesn't bother me as much as it probably should I mean when Shinichi's in his normal body he's a dashing young man but as Conan he's just so adorable, my cute little silver bullet-kun. The main problem I find with this is the fact that I am a lot older then he is although I may not look it, there's also the small fact that I'm a murderer and he's a detective that might cause problems but that's not a big deal. I don't agree with this pairing but I don't disagree with it either I mean if we had feelings for each other I don't think I would fight the idea. But then again I don't want to love him, I mean I see myself as more of a mother figure then his lover, and I really am a fan of my Little silver bullets crush on his angel, I mean they look so good together, and you can tell that they clearly love one another. I wouldn't want to come anymore between their relationship then I already am, I mean he's already fighting so hard to keep it so he can be with Ran. But I still want you to keep writing, yes don't stop until Silver bullet-kun gets a chance to read one, yes I can just imagine the face he would make, it would be glorious. You are all doing such a wonderful job, keep up the good work.

Love Vermouth ^_^

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this one and of course there will be a Shinichi's view on this but latter I won't make it right away.**


	26. Heiji on Abusive HeiShin HeiCon

**Well this is the next one and there will be a second half but I don't know when, but it will be Shinichi's views on the same thing. So I hope you all enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

Heiji on Abusive HeiCon/HeiShin

Dear Fan Fiction writers

You idiots, I am not like that, how could you even think that I would do that to him. I mean that's just horrible; why would you make me do that to him. This is even worse than just being paired with Kudo, I mean I'm not even an abusive person so why? Whether he is in Conan's body or Shinichi's it's just sick, and I'm pretty sure that with Kudo's mind it would be impossible to abusive him. I mean in one you made me convince him that he's a waste of space and that he is not needed by anyone; which by the way isn't true at all and I'm pretty sure it would be impossible to convince him that he wasn't needed. Especially trying to prove to him that he wasn't needed by Ran would be an impossible task. Also, I'm pretty sure that someone would notice and most likely it would either be Ran or the little girl called Ai and in both cases when they figured out it was me whether I was abusing Conan or Shinichi then I would DEFINETLY be dead. So why do you all want me to such an abusive ASS; if I was really like that I would not want to live I mean I don't hurt people, and I may be competitive about being a detective and being better then Kudo but it would never end with me beating him and destroying his psyche. Although I don't think I could say anything to actually destroy Kudo mentally in the way all of you described anyways. So just stop, me and Kudo are best friends, were like brothers, so just stop making me hurt him.

Sincerely Heiji Hattori

* * *

** I hope everyone enjoyed and after tonight's couple updates I don't think there will be anymore until after Monday, its thanksgivings here and I have a ton of stuff to do. So I hope you enjoy tonight's updates. **


	27. Ran on HeiCon

**So here's what should be my 3****rd**** update today, I have had this one written out since I started writing this fic but never got to typing it up, So here it is and I hope you like.**

* * *

Ran on HeiCon

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

I would kill Heiji if he did anything to Conan that you guys have mentioned. Conan is like my little brother and I'm protective of him, so if Heiji ever did that I could promise you guys and him that he would be succumbing to a very early death. Heiji and Conan are like brothers and they should stay that way, don't go turning them in to lovers. Please all of you just get you heads out of the gutter because it just sick, For God's sake he's only firkin 7. Heiji is 10 years older than Conan and both are guy, so it's never going to happen, even if they were the same age it wouldn't work. Conan can go and date Ai-chan or Ayumi-chan, and I am pretty sure that Kazuha and Heiji like each other; so no, just no. It is an impossible situation and will never happen.

Sincerely Mouri Ran


	28. Jodie on AkaiShiho

**So this is another request it is one made by **_**Kotegawa Yuriko**_**, this was just one of 3 requests so I will have her other ones done when I can. I hope she likes and I hope everyone else also enjoys.**

* * *

Jodie on AkaiShiho

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

You people really need help; Akai dated Shiho's dead sister why would you pair him with her. It's so wrong and can you imagine how she would feel about it. She would feel like she was stealing her dead sister's boyfriends, it would be a horrible feeling to have since she loved her sister a lot and really misses her. Not to mention Akai would never date the little sister of the woman he loved. He loved Akemi; he would feel as if he was abandoning his love for Akemi if he started dating Shiho. It would be wrong I mean I think that if they did end up in a relationship that they would both seriously regret it, so you guys should stop writing them together.

Sincerely Jodie Starling


	29. Shinichi on ShihoRan

**So this is just one I did last minute and will probably be my last upload until Tuesday next week.**

* * *

Shinichi/Conan on ShihoRan

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Ran is mine, I've told her my feelings and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me. Not to mention Ai is not in to girls that way and neither is Ran, so stop putting them together. The girls do not like each other; I mean I don't even think they count as friends their more like acquaintances. Maybe if Ai was in her full sized body as Shiho then they might be friends but I don't think it would happen I still think that the only reason they would know each other would still probably be me. Ai is smart and me and her would probably still be friends if we were in our normal bodies, but really I don't think that the normal Ai who doesn't have to act like a 6 year old would have the patience for Ran and Sonoko, she would be to smart and wouldn't find as much interest in talking about girly things. I mean she's still a girl but I just don't think they would talk so no I don't think that Shiho and Ran have even a chance at being in a relationship its just not a logical.

Sincerely Kudo Shinichi/Conan Edogawa


	30. Shinichi on M-Preg

**Okay so this was a request from **_**enigma3120**_**, and I really did like the idea so this was how it ended up and I Hope she likes it and I will state personally I'm not a huge fan of MP but if it a good story I don't mind but i don't go looking for it either.**

* * *

Shinichi on M-pregnancy

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

I am going to explain something that is very basic and is something that most children understand and it is that men cannot get pregnant. I don't know whether you're all just doing it to thoroughly piss me off or just because you don't know the basics of pregnancy, but whether it be the first or the second, STOP IT. I do not like the idea of men being pregnant because then the question of how should they give birth comes up, which no matter what you do unless you give them a vagina is going to be very painful and mutilating, I mean without female reproduction organs pregnancy doesn't work. It just isn't possible, okay as long as it's not me men dating men doesn't bother me but just don't make them give birth. Pick adoption or some other form for them to get a child out of the situation. I am 100% against M-pregnancy, it's just unrealistic in my eyes, whether it be me, Heiji, Kaito, or any other male it's never going to happen because the male reproduction system doesn't work that way, so no to this because it is an impossible situation, and no matter how hard you wish for it to happen it won't because men aren't made to have the children.

Sincerely Kudo Shinichi

* * *

**Okay so this is the only update for today and sorry if their are any spelling mistakes because I used my iPad mini to post this and the spell check sucks. So anyways enjoy and please review. Thanks again for the request **_**enigma3120**_**.**


	31. Conan on AiMitsuhiko

**This is a request made by **_**Agent Glitch**_** I hope she likes it. **

Conan's on AiMitsuhiko

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Okay I think that if Ai ends up choosing to stay a child I could see this working out later on when their in high school or older, but until then I don't think it would work Ai is still a 17 year old like me, she wouldn't date a 7 year old. I don't think Ai would date him right now even if she did have a crush on him she's to wary of the situation and doesn't want to drag anyone in to our problem. I don't really think this would happen but its Ai, she could change her mind in a second, I hope that when we catch the BO that she'll let the past be behind her and choose to have a relationship with someone because it would be sad if she didn't. Ai is strong she'll figure out what she wants when the time comes.

Sincerely Conan Edogawa

**Okay so this will probably be the only update for a few days. It's not much but I hope everyone enjoys it. **


	32. Shinichi on Horribly Written Fic's

**Lol I feel awkward with this topic because my dyslexia effects my spelling and grammar but I do try my best, so here is a request done for **_**New Universe Returns **_**I actually had quite a bit of fun with this topic I think I'm going to do another one for Ai that **_**New Universe Returns**_** requested too (its done already I just have to proof it). But not right now this is probably all for today I do have a few others typed up but i haven't read them over yet so if they are out today it will be really late.**

* * *

Shinichi on horribly written Fic's

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Is it really that hard to sit down and read your fic's over I mean honestly, the readers shouldn't have to be correcting a story well they read, it is not fun. If a story is to horribly written it can actually be pretty hard to read. I can get small spelling and grammar errors that you missed when you proof read it over but if you spell every 5th word wrong, or use the wrong tense then you need to get some help, like maybe try finding a beta reader or even get your mom to read to over just don't post it if it's like that. Truly that is the worse feeling to be enjoying a story but there's so many mistakes in it that you can't handle reading it, and I don't mean just slight mistakes I mean when someone types something out and then posts it without even reading it over at all. Although I will allow mistakes when you use a small hand held device to type it out because they are horrible to use, seriously horrible to use, I understand why you would have mistakes because spell check will turn ant in to banana out of nowhere, you guys get a pass; but everyone else get a god damn beta reader or a book on properly using your language. Anyways if you don't want to put in the effort to edit then don't post, Ok.

Sincerely Kudo Shinichi

* * *

**Also I want to ask if anyone wants me to do a response from Shinichi on Vermouth's response to KaiShin. Anyways hope you like and please tell me what you thought and the answer to my question in the reviews, because I have been thinking about doing one on what I mentioned above. **

**Don't comment on my grammar or spelling this was a request not my personal feelings although I do agree with this post a bit. **


	33. Ai on M-rated ShinShiho

**So I typed this one up on my ipad in class when I finished my assignment and there was 10 minutes left its really late and even though I did 2 I'm only going to upload one, sorry. Well anyways this was another request from **_**New Universe Returns **_**and there will be a lot more because I think she gave me over 50 different requests and they are all really easy ones to do so when I have the free time there topics that I remember and can do on the spot so there will be probably a lot more of her requests done in the next couple weeks until the list dwindles down a little because I have a ton of requests, so I hope everyone enjoys and likes this chapter.**

* * *

Ai on M-rated ShinShiho

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

That is just so wrong, it's not bad enough that you make ones that you all call 'cute and fluffy' but no… then you have to go and make one of these, I can't believe you made me have sex with that detective geek. I can't handle reading it…its..It's just so gross and I'm a scientist so I can handle a lot of things, and I get that it's a natural thing to do, but this is definitely not one of the things I can handle. I mean you made me suck his... and he stuck his... ewe just gross... Why do you have to do this to me this is even worse than just a normal relationship, I don't want this, and I definitely won't accept this. Stop this at once or I'll turn you little like us, trust me I could do it and then you won't be able to do dirty things with all those dirty thoughts trapped in your heads, just disgusting.

-Ai Haibara

* * *

**Well I am tired as fuck right now and have to get up early so good night all of my readers and I can't wait to hear your reviews they make me really happy and get me to write more chapters up. SO anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and will drop a comment in the box below. **


	34. Ai on horrible stories

**So this was already typed up so I read it over this morning and then just posted it, it was rather easy. So this is another **_**New Universe Returns**_** so I hope everyone including her enjoy.**

* * *

Ai on horrible stories

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

A 7 year old could spell and write better then a lot of you can. We're you not taught basic grammar and spelling in school. I mean seriously when reading over your work I shouldn't have to be correcting it in my head, I mean get a beta reader already. It's not hard to read your story over a few times, and don't ever try telling me it's too long to edit it, because it's not if you're the one that was typing it out. If you're making your stories to long for you to reader over then it's your problem, but read the god damn thing over because it's not our responsibility to be fixing your stories well we read. Hell, it's even against the rules of this site to upload story's that you didn't read over so start following to rules you idiots.

Sincerely Ai Haibara

* * *

**Also another thanks to all my normal readers I mean I'm so happy to get new readers also but seeing the regulars comment every week makes me really happy because it means none of you are getting board with my story. So thank you all so much. **


	35. Vermouth on Shinichi M-preg

**Okay here's another update and yes it is my favorite characters view other than Shinichi. I should have at least one more up tonight. This one wasn't a request from anyone it was just one I really wanted to do.**

* * *

Vermouth on Shinichi M-preg

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

What a wonderful idea, I understand it can never happen, But I wish it could because if it could I would definitely be the babies godmother, one way or another. Shinichi would look so cute cuddling with his new born baby. Oh, wouldn't it just be so adorable if it was a cute little baby girl, but then again a cute little baby boy would be an exact replica of Shinichi which would just be that much more adorable; don't you all agree. It wouldn't hurt the world to have another silver bullet-kun now would it? Of course he would probably have Shinichi's detective skills, which might not be the best thing since he'll get in to dangerous situations when he's older. But as long as Shinichi didn't have the baby with that stupid Heiji Hattori then I would be perfectly fine and actually totally happy with him having a child, it would just make his cuteness sky rocket even more. More than likely it would be a cute little boy which I would just adore, that was part detective and part magician, ah just so adorable, and in that situation he would definitely look like his fathers. But alas this is just wishful thinking and we all know it will never happen, but god I wish it could because Shinichi would just be so adorable with his new little family.

Love Vermouth very very much

* * *

**I hope that everyone liked this one because I really liked making it. **


	36. Yukiko on Shinichi M-preg

**Okay so as I said here it is an quite late, not really but whatever. I'll probably post one more tonight so that it totals 4 in total today. I have 3 others done so I'll read one more over and post it and leave the other 2 until I proof read my next chap of my Toriko fan fic. Also this one wasn't a request either.**

* * *

Yukiko on Shinichi M-preg

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

I'm going to be a grandma, oh wouldn't that be nice. I really don't care how it happens or who it's with, I mean I've always been rooting for Ran but if it's with.. I don't know Kaito or maybe that Heiji Hattori kid then that would be perfectly okay with me too. And I hope you're not all thinking I'm crazy, because I do know that it is completely impossible for two men to have a child together, but a mother is allowed to dream isn't she. I mean at the rate Ran and Shinichi are going I doubt they're going to have a child before their 30 if not 40 and I would love a grandchild way before then, and I mean after reading quite a few different fan fictions that I wish I hadn't I know think I am quite a fan of KaiShin and HeiShin now, but shush don't tell Yusaku he wouldn't like the idea of our son being gay exactly. You know he would never show it out loud but he wouldn't accept it deep down inside. On the other hand though I am totally for it, so go fan fiction writers and find a way to make male pregnancy possible and I will trick Shinichi in to a room with all of you wonderful people no matter what I have to do.

- Love Kudo Yukiko, XXX

* * *

**X means kiss for anyone who didn't know already, I'm pretty sure there's even an episode based around it, lol. So I've started using my voice to write chapters out on my iPad but only for Vermouth and Yukiko there the only two who's personalities I can actually voice out loud, but I'll probably use it for other characters latter on when I'm too lazy to type, it's just so much easier now that my iPad is starting to get use to the way I speak and doesn't mess what I say up very often it will even spell Shinichi right when I say it which I think is awesome. Well anyways I hope everyone enjoyed and please review. **


	37. Ran on ShinichiSonoko

**So here's one requested by **_**Agent Glitch**_** I hope that everyone enjoys and this will be my last one tonight. I'm tired as fuck right now, today's just been exhausting. **

* * *

Ran on ShinichiSonoko

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Well this is interesting, but would never happen because Sonoko and Shinichi are really only friends because they know me, I honestly think that if Shinichi could chose to not be around Sonoko then he would, and I'm sure If I didn't like Shinichi the ways I do that Sonoko wouldn't even really given him the time of day. They are two people who really wouldn't want to have anything to do with each other if it wasn't for me. Shinichi's definitely not in to Sonoko, and well Shinichi's not Sonoko's type either, so I'm 100% sure that this is impossible and will never happen. Besides that the stories are rather cute and I did enjoy reading them so I don't really care whether you continue to write them or not, but you should all know that it's not going really happen.

Sincerely Ran Mouri

* * *

**So I hope that everyone likes and I am getting chapters out as fast as possible, trust me I have a lot of requests and to do them all will take me a while especially with getting more everyday. But still send me requests, I love to give you what you want. So anyways enjoy. **


	38. Yusaku on KaiShin

**So this one isn't a request, after doing Yukiko I was in the mood to do a Yusaku one and well this was how I thought he would react if he heard Shinichi was gay and in a relationship with Kaito. Also this is ****IMPORTANT ****so read, since the reviews are going up fast when we hit 100 reviews, I'm going to do something special, it will be a group conversation with a few characters together, they'll be pulling topics that they've all written down out of a hat and discussing them. Is this something that everyone would like because if you want something else tell me, I just think when we hit 100 it will be special so I want to do something for it.**

* * *

Yusaku on KaiShin

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Please god no, I get that I don't look like the type of dad who would worry about his son's sexual orientation, but I am. Trust me the only reason why I try not to metal with his life in that area is mainly because I'm sure that he is madly in love with Ran. If I was even slightly not sure he would have been talked to about it a long time ago, but I'm pretty sure he's in to Ran and if he's not I guess I'm going to have to start being more of a fatherly figure. If he's gay I guess I'll have to force him to come with me and his mother so I can convince him to go back to being straight, don't tell me it's a way of life because I will make him like Ran again. Also this KaiShin thing won't happen I won't let it, they can be rivals, and even friends if they wish but lover is a no. A magician and a detective falling in love will never happen because detectives don't like magic, not to mention have you looked at Kaito and then at Shinichi there, Frickin doppelgangers, what are they such narcissists that they have to love exact replicas of themselves. So definitely no to this idea, even if Shinichi doesn't love Ran I'm still sure this would never happen, because my son's not gay.

Sincerely Yusaku Kudo

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoyed and I honestly don't know how many I will put up per day because I'm on a roll right now. So remember to tell me your thoughts on what to do for 100 reviews when we get there. **


	39. Yukiko on Shinichi Character Death

**Okay so here's a request from **_**Silentlane491**_**, this is her first request and I really enjoyed writing it so I thank her for making it and I'll probably do her other one that's like this tonight too. **

**Next I have been typing to much at a bad angle giving myself carpal tunnel which screws up my typing, and I have to play the piano in a play in a few weeks which I will be practicing a lot which mean s I also won't have time to type. Next I did something to my shoulder so I can barely move my dominant arm making typing almost impossible and last my laptop was dropped by my mom yesterday which I have told a lot of readers already, so if I suddenly can't update that's the reason because the charger is officially fucked and just barely working.**

* * *

Yukiko on Shinichi Character Death

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Why? I can't believe that you would all do that to my Shin-chan after the trust I had in you, I thought we were all friends, but you betrayed me. I get that what he does is dangerous but you all killed him off, and then you had the nerve to say sorry; if you were the one to kill him off you have no right to be sorry afterwards. How could you do that to me, I love Shin-chan so much. I thought we had mutual trust; I'll like what you write as long as you don't hurt me. But now I don't know if I can trust in you all anymore, I believed in you but its gone now. I will from now on never agree with anything you all write again, I even liked your story's with My Shin-chan getting pregnant, but now I can't read your stories because you hurt my Shin-Chan and I can't trust that you won't do it again, and I can't handle reading that again, I don't even want to imagine it. I don't want Shin-chan to die on me; I don't even think Yusaku being with me would be enough to stop my agony if I lost Shinichi. He's my only child and I love him so much so don't make me read something like that again, you made me cry and it hurt me so much afterwards.

Sincerely Kudo Yukiko

* * *

**I hope that everyone really liked and I hope everyone reviews so we can get to 100 reviews, so I can post the special chapter that I have promised everyone. I'll try to have it done before we get to 100 reviews so I can post it right away. It will be a few pages long, So I hope everyone keeps reviewing. **


	40. Shinichi on KogoroRan

**So this is a request from **_**Tonegawa Rei**_**, I really liked this idea, but find it to be one that will definitely not happen. So this was how it turned out hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Shinichi on KogoroRan

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

This is seriously disgusting, but at the same time I really want to laugh at the idea it's so ludicrous, trust me no person could handle Kogoro as a lover other then Eri, Ran would beat the living shit out of her father after a little more than an hour, if he wasn't her father he'd probably be dead already in real life. Not to mention we all know Ran likes me so her father is definitely not going to happen. He's also such a drunk which is definitely something Ran wouldn't put up with. I'm pretty sure that Eri and Kogoro are meant to be together, and that Ran doesn't want to get between them because we all know the two still love each other, so this is just a bad idea writer. I would suggest you all stop writing these types before you get laughed at for their un-realisticness. Anyways I definitely say no to these Fan Fics.

Sincerely Kudo Shinichi

* * *

**Holy crap were over 80 reviews I didn't expect it to go up so fast, I've got to get that 100 review special typed. But anyways enjoy. **


	41. Chikage on Kaito Character Death

**So this one was another request made by **_**New Universe Returns**_**, I hope that he likes it, and sorry that it's really short. Well I hope everyone also enjoys and if I get 100 reviews tonight the special will probably be up tomorrow, because I don't have time tonight sorry I didn't expect today to be the day I get 100 and if it isn't that's fine to because either way the special probably won't be up tonight. If I do ****have the chance to upload it tonight and get 100 reviews then i will.**

* * *

Chikage on Kaito Character Death

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Not my baby, why would you guys take all that I have left away? Kaito is all I have left since they killed Toichi, so please don't make me read about you killing him off anymore, I mean I was just curious about what it was about and there was no warning and then he was dead. Kaito may be Kid but if he was in too much danger I would trust he would try to get away. I couldn't handle it since Kaito is my baby. I'm his mother so how would you expect me to react, I mean I get that with his 'Job' there's a high risk of danger but why would you kill my baby off. I really don't know what else to say but you are horrible people, I mean you shouldn't kill Kaito off he's important to me an many others.

Sincerely Chikage

* * *

**Well everyone enjoy and I hope you liked it. **


	42. Ran on AbusiveRanCon

**Okay so this was a request made by **_**New Universe Returns**_**, I hope he likes it and I hope it was what he wanted because I tried my hardest to get it right, and I really did enjoy writing it. So I hope everyone else enjoys it too.**

* * *

Ran on AbusiveRanCon

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

You are all horrible, why would you make me do that to Conan-kun, I mean do you really see me like that. You all seriously think that I would take my anger about Shinichi not being here out on Conan like that. I mean I'm mad about Shinichi not being here but I wouldn't hurt anyone because of it. I don't have it in me to hurt Conan; I am just not that type of person. I may hit Shinichi but I'm not seriously trying to hurt him and just because I hit him, does not mean I would hit a little kid. How could you even think that? How can you even come to the assumption of that, Conan is kind of like a little brother to me and I would never, ever hurt him. I was in tears when I read that part, why would I ever hurt him, if I did that to him I would never be able to forgive myself. I can't even imagine being able to do that to someone, and I can't see what I ever did for you to all think that I'm like that, am I really that horrible of a person that you see me beating Conan. I get that I can be really emotional and strong but my emotions would never go out of control to the point that I beat someone to make myself feel better, I just wouldn't be able to do something like that to anyone let alone Conan.

Sincerely Mouri Ran

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter. Also to my surprise the 100 reviews chapter is finished, I got on a roll and now I just have to wait for the time to come, I hope everyone is excited.**


	43. Yukiko on AbusiveYukikoandYusakuShinichi

**Okay so this one's all my idea, if you don't like it please tell me and I shall avoid subjects like this from now on, also sorry about updates I have way to many tests this weak and I have to learn a bunch of piano music for the play if a few weeks. Its been a stressful few days and I just needed a break, and since it didn't reach 100 reviews yet I didn't post the special I was thinking about posting it anyways since were 6 away but I'll post this tonight and we should have enough reviews by morning and even if we don't I'll still post it.**

* * *

Yukiko on AbusiveYukiko and AbusiveYusaku/Shinichi, not romantically, but as a parental figures.

Dear Fan fiction Writers

How can you possibly think I would do that to my poor baby, I love Shin-chan so much, and I know that there is nothing that could possibly make me or Yusaku do anything like that to Shinichi. Shinichi is my little boy and I love him more than anything else in this world. I don't know what I could possibly do to make you all feel this way, and I couldn't live if I hurt him. I don't see how you could see anyone abusing Shinichi, let alone me being the one that was abusing him. This is worse than a Shinichi death fic, i mean seriously you're going to make me be the one that hurts them, how could I possibly be the one that would hurt Shinichi. I would never be able to hurt Shinichi and I'm 100% sure that my husband couldn't either, I mean he's our only child how do could you think that we would be able to do that to him. I know from experience that I would never be able to hit Shinichi, and I'm pretty sure that Yusaku couldn't either. I mean Shinichi has never really put me in a situation where I had to hit him he's always been trustworthy and he always acts a lot older then he really is. He's always been more responsible than other kids and I think that's why me and his father trust him so much. But I don't even know why you guys would even think we would hurt Shinichi, I mean we tested him the one time but we didn't mean any harm by it, is that why you all think I'm a bad mom, how could you think that when I love him so much. I don't want you to think I'm a bad parent, but could you imagine being a mother but not having to actually parent your child because he is so smart it gets frustrating but even so I would never lay a hand on him I don't believe in hitting your children to discipline them, I mean it's also because I he's so much like his father so I get he can handle himself. But I just don't get why you would make me hurt him your all so mean.

*pout*Not as much as before, but still Love Kudo Yukiko

* * *

**Okay I got to say it I am swamped with work in school right now because I have a major exam in every class I`m in in the next 4 days, so posts might be scarce until my work load drops, but I'll try to update at least every 3 days if I can. I hope everyone enjoys this since I stayed up late to get it out. Also i did this one also on my ipad actually i've been doing most of them on my ipad because my laptop is literally crap since my mom dropped it.**


	44. 100 Reveiws Special, Group Discussion 1

**Okay so this is the special I promised and I had a lot of fun writing it. So I hope that everyone enjoys it also I would like to thank everyone who's been with me since the beginning, It really has meant a lot to me and I am so glad that everyone likes what I'm doing and I thank you all for the requests I've been getting they make this a lot easier to do. Also if everyone likes this I'll probably do another one for either 150 review or 200 reviews I haven't decided yet. First I have to see if you all liked it or not.**

**So I'm putting it out 2 reviews early because more then likely they'll happen well I'm at school, where there internet blocks this website because it contains 'gaiming content' you have no idea how annoying the phantom tech porgram is and how pissed i am at it. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO**

* * *

Group Discussion #1 – Shinichi, Ran, Kaito, Chikage, Aoko, Heiji, Kazuha, Vermouth, and Yukiko.

Shinichi picked a hat off of the table along with a handful of paper slips, "Okay, so the instruction sheet I was given says for everyone except for me to write a topic on a piece of paper, and then to fold it and put it in this hat. After wards I will pull the topics out of the hat and read them out and whichever one's I pick will be what we discuss."

As instructed Shinichi gave everyone a paper and pen, once done everyone excluding Shinichi put a topic in the hat. He put his hand in the hat moving it around and then he pulled a small white slip out, he opened it and instantly blushed, "Who the hell put this in?"

Ran took the paper from him and then read it out loud after slightly blushing at the thought, "The first topic is KaiShin."

Kaito jumped when he heard it, and then he quickly looked at Shinichi who was clearly embarrassed by it, Kaito glanced around the room quickly and then he noticed a smile on his mom's face, "Mother, Why would you write that?"

Chikage looked at him with a smile, "Everyone else got to talk about it so I thought that it was my turn."

Yukiko giggled from her spot next to Chikage, Shinichi glared at everyone clearly angry. Yukiko smiled, "Well then I'll start; Ran nothing against you but I think Shin-chan would be so cute paired with Kaito-kun."

Kaito looked at her along with Shinichi as they both said in unison, "Hey!"

Yukiko and Chikage laughed and looked at each other, "Our son's are just so cute."

Heiji commented from his spot beside Shinichi, "Well you don't have to worry about me Kudo, I'm against KaiShin."

Shinichi looked at him, "Don't combine our names like that damn it."

Ran patted his back lightly, "Calm down its fine we all know you don't really swing that way."

Everyone left continued with their opinions and by the second person Shinichi couldn't take it and had left the room, and Kaito had left by the 4th. When it was over Ran went out and brought the two of them back in, and then they sat back down in their spots. Shinichi reached in to the hat and pulled out a second piece of paper, and shook his head when he read it, "Damn it, what the hell is wrong with all of you? Really, you're seriously going to do this to me?"

Ran read it over his should and laughed slightly, Shinichi looked at her well Heiji read it over his other shoulder, instantly when Heiji had finished reading it he ripped it out of Shinichi's hand, "What the hell?"

Shinichi looked at his mother who was smiling like the Cheshire cat, "It was you this time right?"

Yukiko laughed and then looked away, "And why would you say that?"

He looked at her, "There's two reasons first I could tell instantly by your writing, and you're smiling so much that it obvious you're guilty."

Yukiko looked away in a pout, "You cheater, don't analyse it like that you're not suppose to know who wrote it."

Heiji looked at her, "Why would you write that?"

She smiled again, "It's cute, I mean I've read quite a few of them and they're just always so adorable."

Heiji was about to protest when Shinichi stopped him, "Let's just hurry up and start so we can get this stupid topic over with already."

Ran went first since she was sitting beside Shinichi, "I don't like it."

Vermouth who was sitting right beside her went next; she gave Heiji a nasty look, "I'm warning you now that if you ever touch my silverbullet-kun in that way then you'll definitely be a dead man, because I'll kill you myself."

Heiji jumped foreword, but was stopped by Shinichi, so he just yelled at her instead, "I'm not in to guys you idiot, and I definitely don't like Kudo that way."

Shinichi looked at her, "and when did I exactly become yours?"

Vermouth smiled, "When I saw you as an adorable child with Yukiko, it was on one of your visits to America, and was the first time she showed you to me. I claimed you and all your cuteness as mine that exact second."

Shinichi blushed at that and then decided to keep his mouth shut, he was irritated but he knew that if he said something she'd use it to embarrass him even more.

Chikage said she thought it was cute, Aoko said they'd look really good together, well Kazuha just sat their quietly in complete shock; and Kaito just chose to remain silent. When the circle got back to Heiji and Shinichi they just stared at everyone in anger about the topic.

Shinichi reached foreword and grabbed another slip of paper, he opened it slowly and then him and Ran read it. He shredded it right away, "No, just no I will not allow that topic."

Yukiko looked at Ran, "What did it say?"

Shinichi looked at Ran who mouth a sorry to him and then told Yukiko what she wanted, "It said ShinKazu."

Heiji jumped up, "No, I agree with Kudo that this topic isn't aloud, pick something else out of that hat."

Kazuha looked at them, "I don't like this one either."

Chikage hugged her, "Yes, but isn't it just such a cute idea, you and Shinichi would look so great together."

Kazuha looked at her, blushing more, "No, we wouldn't."

Ran looked at Kazuha and then hugged Shinichi, she whispered to him, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Shinichi put his arm around her and also whispered, "me neither, and she already has Heiji."

Vermouth smiled and looked at them, "Well, you to love birds over there are having fun aren't you."

They released each other and then Shinichi said his thoughts, "I don't like Kazuha that way sorry, she's nice but not my type."

Kazuha looked at him, "I agree I don't like him that way either."

Yukiko looked at Kazuha, "I like her but she's not right for Shin-chan."

Vermouth nodded, "No, Shinichi's already got a girl."

Shinichi and Ran both blushed, with that Shinichi grabbed another piece of paper and his eyes widened when he saw what it said, "No, I don't want to talk about this one, I refuse too."

He crumpled it up, but his mother looked at him, "Say it."

Shinichi looked at Ran and then back at his mother, "No."

Yukiko smiled, "Ooooo... I know what it is."

Shinichi looked at him, "Mom, don't this topic shouldn't be talked about here."

Yukiko looked at Ran, "Honey can you leave the room for this one."

Ran did as Yukiko had requested, and then Yukiko looked at Shinichi, "Either you say it or I do, your choice."

He sighed and said it, "Fine, I guess if she's not in here its okay, ShinRan."

Heiji looked at him, "No wonder you didn't want to say it."

Shinichi looked at him, "We haven't even talked about this that much yet, let alone discuss it with all of you out loud together."

Yukiko smiled, "That's why I asked her to leave; well anyways you already know my thoughts on this, I already know who my Daughter-in-Law will be in the future, Even though I've joked around a lot tonight."

Vermouth smiled, "The Angel will always be the one that you'll pick, so what can I say other than that I accept it."

Heiji smiled, "You already know I'm on your side with that, I mean hell you guys are made for each other."

Kazuha smiled, "You guys love each other so much I can't see you ending up with anybody else except for Ran."

Chikage looked at him, "You look good together."

Aoko smiled, "You like really like her, and you were holding hands with her this entire time."

Kaito smirked, "You already know my thoughts on this matter."

Shinichi blushed so much as they all talked; when the topic was done he went out and got Ran who was smiling at him. They came back in and sat back down, and then he picked the last topic of the discussion, He pulled the slip out and just looked at it, "This is stupid, why are you all so obsessed with me, I mean really these were all about me."

Ran looked at it with a disgusted face, "That's so wrong; It doesn't happen for a reason."

Shinichi read it out loud, "Shinichi M-preg."

Everyone in the room just looked at him shocked except for Yukiko and Vermouth, Yukiko looked at Vermouth, and said, "You put that one in right."

She smiled, "Of course it was me."

Shinichi looked at her, "This is sick, why would you even think of this, I mean damn it that would really hurt if it could actually happen like that."

Vermouth laughed, "But think about how cute it would be and you could have Kaito's little baby, god would that be cute I would love to see it."

Everyone except for Yukiko and Chikage looked at her very disturbed; Shinichi looked at her, "Okay everyone what's your opinion on this one."

Ran simply said, "Disgusting."

Vermouth laughed, "I love the idea."

Yukiko smiled and said, "I like the idea."

Chikage smiled, "Only if it was with Kaito."

Aoko looked at Shinichi, "I don't think it works that way and even if it did I wouldn't want it to happen."

Kazuha just said, "NO."

Kaito and Heiji just stared blankly with a look of disgust on their faces.

* * *

**Okay so that's it, lol I picked on Shinichi, it was so much fun having the 3 ol****der women pick on him, next time I think if I do this again than I'm really going to pick topics out of a hat for me to have them talk about. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed.**


	45. Shinichi on EriRan

**So today i decided to fuck with everyone since this wasn't requested by anyone. I just though hey someone requested for Shinichi on KogoroRan so why not do a Shinichi on EriRan throw in a little Yuri action. Okay so I am happy to say my exams went great history was 96%, chemistry was 75% and bio was 79%, I am happy and thought that now was a good time to update so here at around 5am is the first new chapter since my 100 review special and I am so glad that everyone like the 100 review special, so I have decided the next one will be at 150 reviews okay. **

**IMPORTANT****: I will be extremely busy since the amount of music I have to play at the play in my school has doubled and I only have a week to learn it, Updates on everything will continue to be very scarce, also from now on I am also talking another course in school and it's a math foundations 30 so it will take quite a bit of my time since it's a distance ed class and I have to do it on my own time.**

* * *

Shinichi on EriRan

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

Once again I find myself wondering why you would all write this, I mean there has never been a situation where I saw Ran or Eri even somewhat act like they wanted that kind of relationship and I have been around them a lot. They are mother and daughter and that is definitely all they will ever be, I wouldn't even really count them as friends because Ran always medals in Eri's business a little too much. Also I'm sure that we all already know that Eri is helplessly in love with Kogoro the man she married, even if they aren't living together at the moment. I'm also sure that the feelings between them are mutual and that is what Ran wants to happen. Ran wants her parents to be together she doesn't want to be with them in that sense, I mean as far as I'm concerned this is sick, I mean for god's sake she is her mother. I think that this is impossible and that Eri and Ran would not approve of you writing these stories about them so you should definitely stop.

Sincerely Kudo Shinichi

* * *

**So there it is and I hope you liked, also well I'm writing here I'll ask what topics people would like me to put in the hat next special at 150 reviews because I am planning on seriously drawing from a hat well I write it. Also I want to know if everyone liked the length of the special or if they wanted it to be shorter or longer. Also special shout out to **_**TheYokaiOtaku**_** for being the 100****th**** review, to congratulate you if your reading this and decided to review again tell me an idea or two that you specifically want and i will get them done right away, as soon as I get your ideas I will do make the chapters for them. I thank everyone for reading again and putting up with my long update breaks, so I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	46. Conan on ConanAi

**Okay so this is the first of two requests made by my 100th reviewer **_**TheYokaiOtaku**_** as thanks for her being the 100****th**** reviewer.**

* * *

Conan on Conan Ai

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

I do not in any way or form like Haibara; I mean really, why anyone would think that I have no idea. I definitely do not have this secret crush on her. I do not have any romantic feelings for Haibara, if anything she'd be an annoying older sister to me. I would also never in my life choose Haibara over Ran, who I love with every ounce of my heart. I understand that some of you may not think me and Ran are right for each other and want me with Ai instead because you think it's better for me to be with someone in the same situation as me but that isn't your choice to make it's mine. And I'm telling you now that I love Ran not Ai, she's only a friend and no matter what you say or what fics you write I am not in to her.

Sincerely Conan Edogawa

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this one and I'll upload the other one when I finish it.**


	47. Ai on ConanAi

**Here's the second request from **_**TheYokaiOtaku**_** I hope she likes and this will be all for today.**

* * *

Ai on ConanAi

Dear Fan Fictoion Writers

Why does everyone keep on pairing me with that stupid detective geek, I don't like him that way, and he definitely doesn't like me that way, I mean all he ever thinks about is Ran this and Ran that, literally Ran is the only women that is ever on his mind and I'm pretty sure it's always going to be that way because in the end their basically made for each other, there's no place for me to try and get between them because they have that close of a bond. Ran loves Kudo with all her heart and even though he may be in Conan's body Shinichi is still himself and always will be, which means he will always love Ran, and no other girl will ever have a chance to be with him ever, that's as simple as it is.

Sincerly Ai Haibara

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you like and please leave a review. **


	48. Ran on KaiFemShin

_**Tonegawa Rie**_** Requested this one and I just wanted to at least get another chapter up this week since next week will be full days of acting.**

* * *

Ran on KaiFemShin

Dear Fan Fiction Writers

I don't like KaiShin to begin with, but to make Shinichi in to a female is just strange. I really like Shinichi and I can't even see him as a girl, I mean a female Shinichi would just be weird. Thought I do guess that in that situation KaiShin would have more of a chance, I mean if Shinichi was a female he might actually be able to feel that way about Kaito. I don't know though because he's not a girl and unless he decided to get a sex change suddenly he's never going to be one. I'm pretty sure that Shinichi has no want to be a girl so I guess that Kaito and all of you fan girls are out of luck then, I'm sorry to say it but Shinichi's never going to be a girl it is possible, but unless some freak accident happens it probably won't end up happening which means your KaiFemShin idea just isn't possible.

Sincerely Mouri Ran

* * *

**As I was typing this I was like I'm a fan girls, and then at the end where it says freak accident i was like well i guess Shinichi's going to get turned in to a girl because those happen a lot to him. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys its short but it's all I had time for today. Also I'm kind of got another story filling my mind so I have to get it out before new stuff can come in, god I just wish the plot bunnies in my head would go away for awhile I can't handle it anymore. **


End file.
